Cable management in modern server farm installations can be a very difficult time-consuming and problem-prone user task. One of the tasks in cabling is routing the cables on the left or right side of a server rack, or to cable trays above or below the server rack. It may be difficult for installation/maintenance personnel to visualize how the various ports and nodes are interconnected via the cables. Providing graphical representations of cabling schematics may facilitate during cable routing.